Applicant has found that the invention of this application works particularly well with the installation and monitoring of piles wherein this reference is being used throughout this application. However, this application is not to be limited to piles wherein reference to piles in this application is not to limit the scope of this application.
Sensing apparatuses have been used in the building industry for a number of years. These sensing apparatuses include a wide range of devices used for a wide range of reasons in the field. This includes sensing devices that are used in connection with the installation and use of supporting structures such as piles that are used to support the weight of superstructures such as supporting the weight of buildings and bridges. As can be appreciated, it is important to both ensure that a supporting structure, such as a pile, has been properly installed and that it is in proper condition throughout its use in the field.
With respect to the installation of piles, it is important that these structures be properly constructed so that the pile can support the weight of a building or superstructure. Thus, over the years, systems have been designed to work in connection with the installation of a pile to ensure that this pile meets the building requirements for the structure. This includes sensing devices that work in connection with the driving of a pile as is shown in Piscsalko et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,551. Again, the Piscsalko patent is incorporated by reference herein as background material relating to the sensing and driving of structural piles. These devices help the workers driving these piles to determine that the pile has been properly driven within the soil without over stressing the pile during the driving process.
Similarly, devices are known which are used to monitor the pile after it is driven. This includes the Piscsalko patent which includes devices that can be used to monitor the pile even after the driving process. Further, Mcvay, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,502 also discloses a device used to monitor a pile after the driving process is completed. The information produced by the systems can be used to determine the current state of the pile and for determining damage that may or may not have incurred in response to any one of a number of events including natural disasters.
However, these devices do not fully work in connection with a drilled and poured pile wherein the pouring of the pile and the quality of this pouring can determine the structural integrity of the pile once the poured material has cured. Mullins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,273 attempts to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art by disclosing a method for testing the integrity of concrete shafts or piles. However, the device disclosed in Mullins has been found to be ineffective and to be costly to operate wherein there are still shortcomings in the art for the monitoring of the curing process of a poured pile and to ensure that the poured pile is free of inclusions.